


The Almost Kiss

by Waytoogayforthat



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waytoogayforthat/pseuds/Waytoogayforthat
Summary: Ben and Kenji almost kissed but stopped by Dave
Relationships: Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Yikes, hi everyone, I didn't know what to write but I wanted to write so there you go, Kenji and Ben almost kissed, but got stopped by Dave (sorry for the spelling)

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °

Ben was terrified, a few hours ago Darius told a terrifying story with scary dinosaurs, Ben was already afraid of everything so with this story in his head he will be scared for days

There was only one advantage to the story of Darius, and this is that he had been able to stick to Kenji, of course he was afraid and if it was not Kenji he would still have hugged the person next to him. But the fact that it was Kenji just made it better

Ben gets out of bed, and crosses the corridors to go drink, arrived in the main room he leaves the lights off, he didn't want to wake up anyone

Ben jumps and drops his water when he hears a coughing sound, he turns his head and sees that the noise comes from Kenji who comes closer to him, takes water and stares at him

"What! Do I have something on my face?" Ben asks after several seconds that Kenji stare at him

Kenji poses his glass of water before starting to speak "it's exactly" he checks his watch before he speak again "three in the morning and thirty-six minutes" Ben frowns, why Kenji could be awake at this time but he was supposed to sleep, he knows that Kenji considers himself the big brother of the summer camp but that's no reason

"I can't sleep because of the Darius story, and you, why are you waking up" Ben folds his arms across his chest staring the rich boy in the eyes

Kenji smiles softly, his gaze descends on his feet. "I heard some noise so I decided to see, but did the Darius story scare you that much?" he smirked at the end of his sentence, amused that the blue eyed boy was so scared of a stupid story not even finished

Ben blushed and turned his eyes in embarrassment, of course now Kenji was going to think he was definitely a coward and would never want to talk to him again

Kenji puts his hand under Ben's chin and gently lifts him up making him look up, the brown eyes and the blue eyes lock in each other, the two slowly coming closer. Almost about to kiss, so close that the two boy could feel each other's breath on their lips

Ben close his eyes, Ready to receive the kiss he had so often dreamed about lately

"humpf humpf" a cough is heard and the two quickly separate, just before the light comes on to reveal Dave in pink bunny pajamas

The two teenagers chuckle at the adult outfit in front of them, Dave crossed his arms over his chest "it's almost 4 in the morning boys what are you doing up at this time" Ben and Kenji looked at each other, trying to find a good excuse 

"Darius told a scary story earlier and we were scared so we couldn't sleep, then we got thirsty, so we came to drink" Dave raised an eyebrow, absolutely not believing, but accepting the answer (He likes to believe that the lie against the leaders of Colo was positive to form a united group among teenagers) 

"you get by this time but it's the last time" the two camper nods quickly rushing to their room

Dave watches them go and when he turns his head he sees bits of glass scattered on the floor, he sighs and picks up the broom ready to clean up the boys mess.


	2. Finally Kissed

Hi ! So it's like part 2 of Almost Kiss, so in which they finally kiss each other, hope you enjoyed good read (really sorry for the spelling mistakes)

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °.

It was morning, and Ben hadn't been able to close his eyes all night, he was only thinking that Kenji almost kissed him, seriously one second longer and they would have totally kissed, but of course Dave must have arrived right on time

Yesterday when they went back to bed they didn't even talk about it , or even if shared a look, but now that it was morning and everyone was awake Ben intended to receive that kiss, no matter what.

He sits at the lunch table between Sammy and Darius, Kenji right in front of him but the teenager had his eyes on his food

Everyone was laughing at a joke Dave made (yes even Yasmina) and when Ben laughed he certainly didn't miss the fact that Kenji raised his head to look at him with a sweet smile, and besides he didn't even hesitate to smile

A strange feeling came into his stomach, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling on the contrary, he felt like he was in a cloud with rainbows all over it just because of a smile by Kenji

And he can't help but wonder, if a smile has that effect on me, what effect a kiss will have on me

He suddenly felt impatient, he wanted Kenji to kiss him and he wanted him now, he felt like he might die if he didn't have it soon.

He stands up abruptly cutting Darius who talks about the Stegosaurs he would really like to see, Ben felt a little guilty to stand up suddenly and cut Darius but there he had a kiss to receive and couldn't wait.

Everyone turns to him surprised by his gesture when he is normally so shy and makes himself very small avoid confusing them as much as possible, even Ben was a little surprised by his gesture

But He doesn't let that get to him he looks Kenji in the eye for a second or two sending him a message just by looking at him and than rush to his room.

He vaguely hears Roxie asking if someone is making fun of him and if he's okay and he hears several answers as confused as Roxie but soon he does not hear them anymore because he finally entered his room, and all he have to do is wait for Kenji to come

After three good minutes of waiting, Kenji finally arrives and sits directly next to him on the bed.

They just ticked off each other for a while, surely a few minutes but that looked like days for both boy, when Kenji finally spoke up.

"Hello"

Ben inhaled deeply, it was only a hello but he felt there was so much more behind

"hi" he smiles shyly back but his eyes stay on those of the rich teenager

A comfortable silence settles between them as they still stare at each other

Finally Kenji lifted his hand cupping Ben's jaw and rubbing his chip gently against his cheek, so gently that he hardly felt his touch but his heart warms just knowing he was there.

The two slowly come closer, just like they did late at night, but this time their lip finally touch

Ben can feel the butterflies flying in his stomach and the fireworks exploding all over the place, and his heart beating so fast that if it weren't for kissing Kenji he'd be afraid that his heart would stop without warning 

Kenji's lips were both soft and strong and he tasted like breakfast eggs but above all a taste that Ben could only classify as Kenji

He places his hand carefully on the older man's chest and can feel his heart beating as fast as him, making him smile softly in the kiss.

To be honest, Ben had never believed all the stories people tell about what a kiss feels like, and he had always found it hard to believe in love, after all his father was gone when he was young, leaving his Mother With the heart broken and a immense pain

But now he wanted to believe it, or rather he could only believe it because this kiss is the best thing that ever happened to him

Slowly the two boys separate with closed eyes and heavy breathing, still close enough to feel each other's breathing on their skin

Kenji gives out a gasping chuckle as he opens his eyes to see Ben looking at him with a look so sweet that it could only be love.

"Okay, this really was the best kiss in the world" Kenji laughs softly throwing himself on Ben to hug him

Ben burst into laughter he had almost tears of happiness as he hugs Kenji 

"well I hope it's not the last"Ben strokes Kenji's back and the rich teen nods in his neck

And just like that the two were now grateful to their parents for bringing them here.


End file.
